1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses implemented in various shapes and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display technology as a communication medium for human-machine or human-human interaction has been drawing more attention with the development of information society. In addition, the need for lightweight and thin displays is increasing with the recent advance of computer and media industries. As an example, flexible displays have been introduced in an effort to meet the needs of users.
A flexible display is a display that can be folded or bent like paper. The flexible display may be a reflective display that has excellent visibility by providing high resolution and wide viewing angles. The flexible display may be implemented through any type of substrate such as a plastic, metal, or paper substrate, and may not include or need a backlight unit thereby reducing manufacturing costs and weight thereof. In addition, the flexible display may be implemented in a large area. As an example, the flexible display may be implemented as a paper-like display.
Typical displays provide a rectangular shape display. However, there is a desire to develop displays that have shapes that differ from the conventional rectangular shape.